


Sing For Me

by childofthenight2035



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: All of Me, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Carly Rae Jepsen - Freeform, Detention, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Henry - Freeform, John Legend - Freeform, Love at First Sight, Singing, Songs, Soulmates, Swearing, Taylor Swift - Freeform, based off a prompt, charlie puth - Freeform, dangerously, everything has changed, its you, kai is so sweet, last first kiss, one direction - Freeform, sehun is a playa, sweetie, when you sing around your soulmate the song comes true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthenight2035/pseuds/childofthenight2035
Summary: Around your soulmate, a song that you sing comes true.Be careful.





	1. I'm Falling

_“Cause you’re the right time at the right moment  
You’re the sunlight keeps my heart going…”_

I stared out the window, letting the lyrics wash over me as the car bumped over the potholes in the road. I didn’t want to go to school. I really didn’t. I’d tried my best to reason with my mother, trying to be too late to go, but here I was, in the car with my ‘oh-so-kind’ mother who offered to drop me off.

_“Know when I’m with you_  
Can’t keep myself from falling  
Right time at the right moment  
It’s y-“ 

_“-that had broken out yesterday following the government’s declaration of the ban on public alcohol consumption resulted in severe injuries to several persons, the police-”_

I sat up in my seat. “Mom!” The guilty fingers still hovered over the buttons meant for tuning to different radio stations. 

“Oh, were you listening to that?” she asked, surprised. “I’m so sorry; what station was that?”

I fumed. I hadn’t bothered to pay attention to which station it had been and I couldn’t think straight at the moment anyway. “It- ugh! Never mind. It doesn’t matter.”

“No, I’m really sorry,” She repeated, pressing the button again. The station shifted and an old mournful song played through. 

_Well, now you just made my mood worse_ , I thought sourly. “It doesn’t matter, Mom. We’re almost at school anyway.”

Once she had pulled up to the gate, I slammed out of the car without bothering to say goodbye or ‘see you later’. I hadn’t realized how much a small thing like that could make me feel so irritated. 

-

“ _Know when I’m with you…_ ” I hummed to myself as I walked swiftly through the hallway towards class. I had calmed down to a certain extent, seeing that I had no choice but to go through with school for today. I consoled myself with the hope that my English teacher would be absent and that I could score a visit to the nurse after lunch. “ _Can’t keep myself from falling, right time at the right moment…It’s you_ \- oh!” I tripped over my own feet and thrust my arms out to break my fall, but before I could hit the ground, a pair of strong arms wrapped around my shoulders, lifting me safely out of harm’s way. 

“Whoa, are you okay?” a deep voice filled my ears and I looked around to the source. 

_Oh, my God_ , I thought to myself. I was staring at one of the most beautiful boys that I’d ever seen. His skin was deliciously tanned and his eyes struck me as a sight I’d love to see again. His nose was adorably shaped and when he smiled…I could almost hear my friend shrieking when I would recount this to her. _I haven’t seen you around before_ , I almost said out loud. _But I’d love to see you again._

He pulled me back upright and I realized I was still gripping his arms ( _fuck, he’s strong_ ) and I quickly released the pressure under my fingertips. “Um,” I said nervously ( _stop smiling so much, dammit!_ ). “Thanks.”

“You should really tie those,” he remarked, gesturing to my shoes. I looked down and saw that one of my laces had come undone. No doubt the cause for my fall. 

I shook my head in disbelief. “I swear I tied them, though.” He chuckled and the sound did things to my heart that I knew weren’t healthy. He glanced at his watch and I copied the action. “Ah, no, I’m late. Again. The Terminator’s going to pulverize me.”

He grinned. “You have the Terminator first period? Damn. I feel so sorry for you.” He looked up and down the hallway. “I, uh, I have a spare hall pass from the nurse if you need one.”

“Hell yes, please!” I nodded enthusiastically. He pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket and handed it to me. “Thanks. But where did you get it? Nursey doesn’t just give out spares.”

He looked embarrassed. “Nicked it. I hope she hasn’t found out yet.”

“Impressive. Thanks again.” I waved him a goodbye, watched him trot down the hall and then bent down to tie my shoelaces. One was still firmly double-knotted, the way I tie them every time. It never comes undone, so what happened today? I righted myself, and that’s when I saw a folded piece of paper lying on the floor. I picked it up curiously. It certainly wasn’t mine. _Was it his? Wait, I didn’t even know his name! Nice going,_ I thought. _You had one job._

I pocketed the paper and set off down the hall to class and to the detention I may or may not receive, depending on how well I could pull off the nurse’s hall pass.

-


	2. Has Everything Changed?

I presented myself at the door and before the Terminator could open his mouth, I shoved the hall pass into his hand. He glanced at it and pursed his lips.

“I’m letting you go this time,” he said. “I don’t give a frog’s foot if you’re sick, stay at home, but if you’re coming to my class, you’re going to be on time. Do you hear me?”

I nodded, trying my very best not to roll my eyes. With a wave of his hand, he dismissed me and turned back to the board, where he had been trying to explain binary operations to a distracted class. I slid into my seat next to my best friend, giving her a meaningful glance before I took out my books and tried to focus.

Two minutes into the class, I felt a foot nudge mine. I leaned slightly to my right and took the slip of paper that my friend passed me. Making sure that the Terminator was occupied with his bullshit, I opened the paper under my desk. 

_Frog’s foot? He’s on edge today_

I bit back a laugh and took my pencil. _He wanted to say flying fuck but ya know, school policies_

I passed it back to her and she grinned at it. I turned my attention to the class and saw the Terminator giving me the stink-eye. I coughed and sat up straight. I hoped my friend would have the sense to wait until it was clear to pass what she was writing back. I was saved when the dimwit of the class stood up and asked a question. I snatched the paper back from her.

_What happened? Why were you late?_

I grinned. _Dude, I’ll tell you all about it, let the man leave_

“Y/N!” The Terminator barked. “Can you answer this question?”

I stood up and squinted at his tiny handwriting. “Um, the answer is…zero?” It was a total guess, but seeing as most of the answers were zero, I decided to wing it. He seemed taken aback.

“Well. Yes, that is correct.” He turned to the next question as I sat down. My friend kicked me again. I took the paper from her, knowing he wouldn’t be giving me any more crap that period. _Well you sure showed him_

It took all I had not to laugh.

-

 

“What!” She gasped, as we traipsed through the hall during the free period we had after math. “And then what happened?!” I winced at her eagerness, extracting my hand from her grip. 

“Well, then we both looked at our watches and I said I was late for the Terminator’s class, and then he laughed- _god, dude, he has the most amazing laugh_ and then he mentioned that he had a spare hall pass that he stole from the nurse and asked if I wanted it, and so I was like _hell yes_ and he gave it to me and then…well, we said bye and he left. And then I tied my shoelaces. But dude, I swear I tied them this morning. Oh, and then there was this paper lying on the floor and I thought it might be his so I put it in my pocket.”

“What’s his name?” She asked, jumping slightly on her heels. 

“Ah.” I shrugged. “I don’t know. I didn’t ask.”

“You didn’t ask his _name_?!” she hissed, smacking my arm. 

“Ow! Hey,” I complained, rubbing the spot. “Well, he didn’t ask my name either!”

She shook her head. “I don’t know why I’m spending all this time telling you how to act when situations like these come up.”

I wheeled around. “Excuse me? When have you ever told me things like that?”

“I have! You’ve never been listening!” She retorted. “See! This is exactly what I mean.” She held her hand out. “Where’s that paper? Maybe his name is on it? Didn’t you check?”

“I didn’t think I should pry,” I replied weakly as I drew it from my pocket and handed it to her. She carefully opened it and something fell out. I bent and picked it up. It was a photograph of a girl. 

“Damn, she’s pretty,” my friend commented. “Girlfriend?”

My heart sank. “You think so?”

Her lips pressed together. “Could be. Wait, I think this is a letter.” She lifted the paper the photo had been in and read out. “Hey, you silly boy…Don’t worry so much. I miss you, too. I’ll be back soon. Love you, Jung-Ah. Jung-Ah. Nice name.”

“Give me that,” I said impatiently, taking it back. “That must be private stuff. Don’t read that. Gosh, you’re so nosy.”

She placed a hand over her heart dramatically. “This is what I get for helping you.”

-

 

“ _All I know is you said hello, and your eyes look like coming home, all I know is a simple name, and everything has changed…hm hmm…_ ” 

I squeezed my eyes shut, rubbing my temples. “I swear to every god that exists, if you sing that song again, I’ll…”

“Y/N! Be quiet back there!” The supervising teacher called out. I nodded an apology to her.

“Hey, I’m sorry,” she protested in a whisper, looking around at the teacher on duty in the study hall. “I can’t get it out of my head.”

“Yeah, well, shut up, okay?” I said, a bit louder than I would have liked. “It’s driving me crazy.” 

“Y/N! Last warning.” I flashed the teacher a sheepish smile and turned back to my textbook.

“ _All I know is you held the door, you’ll be mine and I’ll be yours, all I know since yesterday is everything has changed…_ ”

“I told you to shut up!” I accidentally slammed my fist on the table.

“Y/N! Detention!”

“What?! But I didn’t do anything!” I stood up in protest. The teacher planted her hands on her hips. I sat back down, resigned. My friend stuffed her knuckles into her mouth to keep from laughing. “This is all your fault.”

-

 

I strolled down the hall towards classroom 12B for detention, hands stuffed in my pockets, seething a little inside, remembering how my friend had jokingly said, ‘I’ll always wait for you!’ I sighed at how life was so unfair. The song she had been singing during study hall crept into my mind. I tried to beat it back, but eventually gave into it.

“ _All I know is you said hello, and your eyes look like coming home_ ,” I sang, “ _All I know is a simple name, and everything has changed….All I know is you held the door, you’ll be m_ \- wait, shit, isn’t that him?!”

I picked up my pace, almost running to meet him before he reached the classroom. “Hey!”

He turned, his hand on the doorknob of 12B. His face lit up when he saw me. “Hello,” he greeted. “You again?” His eyes were crinkled at the corners and made me feel so…comforted. He glanced down at my shoelaces. “I’m glad to see that they’re tied.” 

I blushed. “Yeah. Well. Thanks again.”

“No problem. Uh, my name’s Jongin. But you can call me Kai.”

My eyebrows arched. Kai. Wow. “My name is Y/N.” _But you can call me anytime._

“Huh?” Kai asked, furrowing his eyebrows, a slight smirk playing on his lips.

I froze. “Did I say that out loud?”

He looked down. _Was he blushing?_ “I think you did.”

Heat crept into my cheeks. In an attempt to overcome the moment, I looked up at the classroom. 12B. Wait. “You have detention?”

He nodded. “You, too?” 

“Yeah,” I laughed at the sheer coincidence. 

“That’s cool. Oh- Here.” He opened the door and gestured for me to enter. I curtsied.

“Thank you very much, sir.” He bowed in jest.

“What landed you here?” he asked, taking off his jacket ( _how can someone look so good doing that??_ ) and draping it over the back of his seat. 

“I talked too much in study hall.” I sighed. “You?”

“I forgot to bring an essay to class,” he responded carelessly.

“You got detention just for that?” I said, astounded. “Couldn’t you have brought it tomorrow?”

He stretched, tucking his arms behind his head. “Yeah, I could’ve. But I’ve been saying the same thing for a week now, so…”

“Ah,” I said, laughing. He fought a smile, looking at me in distaste before giving up and chuckling as well. Then I remembered. “Hey, is this yours?” I fished the letter and photograph out of my pocket. 

“Oh! Yeah, it is,” he mumbled. “Did you, um, read it?”

“I saw the picture,” I admitted. “Your girlfriend?”

“What? No,” he answered. “This is my sister. I don’t have a girlfriend.” My heart leapt.

“Hey, you two!” A shout made us fall silent. “First rule of detention- No talking!”

I glanced over at Kai and he rolled his eyes. Okay then. I took out a piece of paper and a pencil from my backpack. _It’s very nice to make your acquaintance, Kai_. I passed it to him. He read it and a small smile flickered across his face. He took out his pencil.

_Thank you, Y/N. It’s even more so to make yours._

-


	3. Crash Of Thunder

_Hey I just thought of something weird_

Kai frowned at the paper I passed him, glancing over to me before writing out his reply.

_What?_

_Well, you know when I came up to you outside, you said hello and then told me your name and held the door open for me, right?_

_Yeah…_

_Well I was singing a song just before that. the lyrics were like, all I know is you said hello…then all I know is a simple name and all I know is you held the door ahaha isn’t that cool_

He took the paper and read the message, the corners of his mouth twitching in amusement. 

_What a coincidence it’s like the song came true…like dreams come true_

I smiled at his words, trying hard not to blush. _Oh really? What’s your dream that you want to come true?_

He remained still for a while, his thumb and index finger rapidly (and nervously?) playing with his pencil. Then, as if he made a sudden decision, he bent over the paper and wrote.

_Well, I think I’m “texting” her right now._

My mouth fell open, heat climbing up my cheeks and my neck. I chanced a glance towards him, but he was determinedly avoiding my gaze, although I noticed that his ears had turned red. I decided not to embarrass him further.

_Yeah, what’s up with that? Can’t we just use our phones instead?_

He read it and his shoulders slumped a little- from relief or disappointment, I couldn’t tell.

_Nope, second rule of detention- no phones_

_It seems like you have a pretty good knowledge of this place_

_I wish I didn’t…My best friend lands me in here sometimes. You might have heard of him, he’s notorious for it- Oh Sehun?_

_Oh Sehun…I’ve definitely heard that name before, but I just can’t place it….Does he happen to be good with girls?_

_Oh hell yeah, like you wouldn’t believe_

_Then I must have heard the girls in my class talking about him_

_Probably_

The bell rang for the three forty-five dismissal and the rest of the screw-ups in detention leapt to their feet and nearly ran out of the class. The teacher was slower, taking her time gathering the papers she had been correcting. Both of us, however, remained in our seats. 

“So,” Kai spoke. “I’ll see you tomorrow, maybe?”

I nodded. “Yeah, of course. But not here, I hope?”

He laughed. “Yeah, no. Not here.”

He pulled on his jacket and I slung my backpack over my shoulder. “Well, bye, then.”

He smirked. “Sing happy songs, okay? Just in case.”

I giggled. “Sure will.”

-

 

“Wait, do you really think that song came true?” my friend asked me the next day after first period. “That’s impossible. Maybe he heard you singing that and he was just messing around.”

“It doesn’t matter, anyway,” I said, still hungover from yesterday’s written conversation that I had yet to tell her about. 

“Try singing something now, something crazy,” she suggested. “Then we’ll know for sure it was just a coincidence.”

I shrugged. “Okay. Uh…”

_“I loved you dangerously, more than the air that I breathe_  
Knew we would crash at the speed that we were going  
Didn’t care if the explosion ruined me…  
Baby, I loved you dangerously  
Usually, I hold the power with both my hands  
Tied behind my back  
Look at how things change, ‘cause now you’re the train  
And I’m tied to the track  
You’ve awoken me, but you’re choking me  
I was so obsessed  
Gave you all of me, and now honestly, I got nothing left  
Cause I loved you dangerously…” 

A pause. Nothing happened. Both of us burst out laughing.

“Are we seriously testing that?” she said. “We must be crazy.”

“I guess so,” I replied, giggling. “Like, if it was true, I’d be kinda dead by now. I would be being choked.”

“By Kai, you hope?” she asked slyly. I gasped and hit her hard across the shoulder.

“Shut up!”

-

 

I left school after most people went home so I could walk to the bus stop at a leisurely pace. I stuck my earphones in and connected the them to my iPod. Pressing play, I began my walk, waiting for whichever song showed up first on shuffle. 

A familiar beat began to play and I mentally groaned. It was Carly Rae’s Sweetie, and although I had no idea how it found its way into my playlist, it was a catchy song, I knew the lyrics and I found myself bobbing my head along to it. I was too lazy to change it, so I just sang along.

_“We were both headed different ways, both in a rush, trying to get away  
I ran into you, like a crash of thunder  
Out in the rain waiting for the bus, we started talking 'bout different stuff  
And it’s true…_.Oh, come on, are you kidding me?” A lone raindrop splashed onto my nose and I lifted my face to gaze at the sky. Clouds had built up. Today was a rainy day, apparently. I wish I’d known because, of course, I didn’t have my umbrella with me. 

The drops of rain quickly transformed into a downpour. I stuffed my iPod into my pocket and stood there, wondering what to do. I was halfway to the bus stop, what do I do? I just decided to turn and run back to school. I would at least get shelter there. I tugged my jacket over my head and sprinted back the way I’d come.

Barely a moment had passed when I slammed abruptly into a hard body. Evidently, the person had been running in the opposite direction.

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” I exclaimed as loud as I could to be heard in the pouring rain.

“Y/N?” A familiar voice shouted in reply. “That you?”

“Kai?” I squinted through the wall of water. He seized my arm and pulled me with him to the school building. Once we’d dashed across the entrance, both of us shook ourselves off like wet dogs (earning us a disgusted glance from the secretary- _hey lady, how about I shove this_ -)

“This is insane, isn’t it?” Kai suddenly asked. “I mean, who would expect this rain all of a sudden?” He peeled off his jacket and helped mine off. “What a day.” He raked his hand through his wet hair and it took all my self-control not to drool. He wrung out our jackets out on the driveway and my gaze fixated on the muscles flexing in his arms. _Damn_ , I thought. _He looks so fine like this._

“You okay?” He asked and I tore my eyes away. 

“Yeah,” I replied. “Just cold, I guess.”

“Oh. Here.” He placed my considerably dried jacket over my shoulders and began rubbing up and down my arms. I swear I was almost transported into an alternate reality. “Friction,” he murmured. “Heat. Ninth grade physics.”

I couldn’t help but giggle at the way he said that. “Very impressive memory.”

“Hey, once you two have stopped feeling each other up,” a loud voice spoke. “Might as well try to get home.” Kai jumped away from me, glaring at a tall boy who had come up behind us.

“Um, Y/N, this is-“

“Oh Sehun.” The boy extended his hand and promptly shook mine. “Heard a lot about you. Too much, actually. I mean, there’s a limit to how many times a day a guy hears about how cute and funny you are, right?”

My mouth opened in surprise and Kai clamped a hand over Sehun’s mouth. “He’s- he’s just being rude,” he tried to explain. “That’s not true.” Sehun managed to free himself.

“Sure it’s not true,” he continued, “It’s only- hey!” Kai seized his umbrella and grabbed my hand, dragging me outside with him. “What the hell dude! How am I supposed to go home now?”

Kai opened the umbrella, fitting his body and mine under it. “Find your own way, asshole.” Then the two of us stepped out into the rain, walking towards the bus stop.

-

 

“What, you can’t be serious,” Kai protested.

“I’m not joking!” I retorted. “I was literally singing that before this happened!”

“Well, that’s got to be a joke, I mean, come on, that doesn’t happen in real life.”

“I don’t know, I’m just telling you what happened.”

“But it didn’t work when you sang it in class, did it?”

“Well, maybe it only works when you’re near me.”

He fell silent, turning away, the tips of his ears a shade pinker. We stood at the bus stop in silence for some time, before he spoke. “Well, would you like to give it a go right now?”

I glanced at him, nervous. “I don’t know if I want to risk it.”

He nodded. “Well, then, would it be okay if you met me in the dance room tomorrow at first bell? I…um, I want to try something.”

“Dance room? You dance?” I asked curiously.

He smirked. “Why don’t you find out?”

A horn interrupted my thoughts. The bus came to a stop in front of me and Kai pushed me forward. I turned back to him, puzzled as to why he wasn’t getting on. 

He shook his head. “My house is on the other side of town.”

My jaw dropped as he blushed deeply.

-


	4. All Of Me

“He asked you to meet him at the dance room?” My friend questioned. I noticed her tone not laced with the usual excitement. I bumped into her shoulder.

“What? You don’t sound very happy about it,” I observed.

“It’s just…be careful, okay,” she told me seriously. “It sounds fishy to me. What if this singing thing is true and he just wants to get you alone and make you sing ‘Sex You Back to Sleep’ or something like that!”

I smacked her. “Yah! You really think he’s the kind of person to do that?”

“No,” she protested, rubbing her arm. “I’m just telling to watch out for yourself. Okay?”

I sighed, amused at her random bouts of over-protectiveness. “Okay.”

 

-

 

I fidgeted throughout every class I had that day, but managed not to score a detention, because I couldn’t afford to be late to meet Kai. I was wary because of what my friend said, but all the same, I badly wanted to see him. 

When the first dismissal bell rang at two forty-five, I had to stop myself from running to the dance room. I forced myself to slow to a calm walk, trying to pacify my pounding heart.

He was already waiting for me when I arrived. 

He was sitting on the floor of the dance room, scrolling through his phone. My eyes drifted to the clothes he was wearing. They were workout clothes- dance clothes. They were against the school dress code and now I realized why. My throat went dry seeing him. His biceps were quite visible since he was only wearing a fitted t-shirt and damn, could anyone get any hotter wearing those track pants? I briefly wondered what on earth he was going to make me do.

He glanced up when he heard my footsteps and then the door closing. With a broad smile, he pushed himself up to his feet. But even through that grin, I could tell he was nervous.

“What is it you wanted to do?” I asked cautiously, carefully wording my question.

“Well, I’ve been thinking about what you said, you know, about the songs,” he began. I nodded for him to continue. “So, I was wondering if it worked the other way around- you know, if I sang something.” I tilted my head, almost catching his drift. “So, I mean, could I, no, could we try?”

I was silent for a while. “Which song did you have in mind?”

He chuckled breathily. “It’s a One Direction song, have you heard them?”

I shook my head. “I’ve never really been a fan of them. My friend was the one who got infected.”

He laughed. “I figured. You didn’t really strike me as a fan.” He straightened up and took my hand in his. My breath hitched. “But I like this song’s chorus. Could I sing it?”

I nodded, wondering what on earth I would be subjected to. 

He took a breath, to calm his nerves.

_“I wanna be last, yeah_  
Baby, let me be your, let me be your last first kiss  
I wanna be first, yeah  
Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this  
And if you only knew…”

My breathing became shallower as he drew me closer to his body. I couldn’t stop myself from wetting my lips, suddenly seized by a desperate desire to kiss him. Maybe it was working, after all. But for some reason, I knew it wasn’t just the song, I had wanted to kiss him the first time I saw him. There was just something about him that drove me crazy. He was perfect.

_“I wanna be last yeah,  
Baby let me be your last…Your last first kiss…”_

_Holy shit_ , I thought as I found myself leaning towards him and Kai doing the same.

When our lips met, I felt like the world had ended. Like nothing else mattered, it didn’t matter if I lived to a hundred or died the next day, his lips were enough. I literally melted into his arms, my head spinning. My conscious mind rose dizzyingly into the clouds and I couldn’t even try to stop it. 

We broke apart, gasping a little. 

“Oh, gosh,” I whispered, thunderstruck. He chuckled deeply. He held me tight in his embrace until I was sure my knees could work properly. 

“I hope I’ll be the last person you kiss like that,” he murmured in my ear. 

“I hope so, too.” I couldn’t yet process what had happened, but I was so satisfied.

“Well, then,” Kai spoke louder, letting go of me and pulling out his phone. “There’s something else I wanted to ask.” 

“Yeah?” I questioned, still in a daze. 

After messing with his phone for a bit, I heard music- very familiar music- play through the speakers. I tried to place the tune when it suddenly clicked.

_What would I do without your smart mouth, drawing me in and you kicking me out,  
Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down…._

I glanced up in amazement at Kai, who was standing in the centre of the room, his hand outstretched. I slowly walked towards him and placed my hand in his. He guided my other hand to his shoulder and then gripped my waist. I tensed, partly because of the contact and partly because the chorus was approaching. Kai seemed to sense it. He spun me around once and then drew me close, looking deep into my eyes, the golden radiance of his mesmerizing me. He pressed a brief kiss to my lips and smiled warmly.

“Sing for me, baby.”

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _fin._


End file.
